1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of digital broadcast reception and supporting a touch screen function, and to a picture-in-picture (PIP) display control method enabling separate control of a main screen and a sub-screen for the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, a broadcasting station broadcasts a digitally modulated multimedia signal including audio, video and text. Broadcast receivers receive and reproduce the broadcast multimedia signal. Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) and digital video broadcasting (DVB) are examples of digital broadcasting. DMB may be divided into terrestrial DMB or satellite DMB.
To extend multimedia features, advanced mobile terminals, such as mobile communication terminals, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, personal multimedia players, etc., have recently been equipped with digital broadcast receivers.
In particular, a mobile terminal supporting a PIP feature enables simultaneous viewing of two digital broadcasts on a main screen and a sub-screen. For example, video images on the main channel are displayed on the main screen occupying the entire display area, and video images on the PIP channel are displayed on the small sub-screen within the main screen.
In a mobile terminal supporting a conventional PIP feature, a user has to select the main screen or the sub-screen through key inputs for switching broadcast channels or adjusting audio volumes. Hence, a user is inconvenienced by having to input a plurality of keys to switch broadcast channels or to adjust audio volumes for the main screen and the sub-screen. For example, a user inputs a key to select the main screen, and inputs another key to switch broadcast channels or to adjust audio volume for the main screen. Then, the user inputs another key to select the sub-screen, and inputs another key to switch broadcast channels or to adjust audio volume for the sub-screen.
Further, because display operations of a mobile terminal supporting the conventional PIP feature are controlled in a preset rigid manner, display control operations, such as exchanging between the main channel and PIP channel, adjusting size of the sub-screen, moving the sub-screen, etc., are difficult to use.